ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doomtrooper
Doomtrooper – wrestler, który w 2003 i w 2007 roku występował w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Były EWF Evolution Champion. Opis O jego życiu niewiele wiadomo, z wyjątkiem tego, że Doomtrooper rozpoczął swoją przygodę z wrestlingiem dosyć późno. Najpierw specjalizował się w walkach bez reguł i ulicznych pojedynkach za pieniądze. Potem zaczął interesować się hardcorowym backyardowym wrestlingiem, co zaowocowało występami dla kilku federacji. Niestety nie dane było mu zagrzać miejsca w tych fedach, ponieważ w ringu uśmiercił trzech przeciwników. Kiedy szum wokół tamtych wydarzeń ucichł, Doom wstąpił do Extreme Wrestling Federation. Był rok 2003, a zasłynął tam gimmickiem rzeźniczym. Chodził ubrany w zachlapany krwią mundur amerykańskich marines z Wietnamu, "doprawiony" wszelkiego rodzaju ćwiekami i łańcuchami. Miał wówczas długie włosy, sięgające pleców i makijaż black metalowca. Bardzo sobie cenił swój tasak rzeźnicki. W czasie house showów lubił ucinać na ringu łby kurczakom i polewać matę ringu krwią. Po zwycięskich walkach próbował natomiast zamykać przeciwników w workach na zwłoki i zrzucać ich z ringu na twardą podłogę. Nienawidził udzielania wywiadów. Kochał wszystko, co związane było z rzeźnictwem i rozlewem krwi. Niestety na przełomie 2003 i 2004 roku EWF padło. Trooper powrócił do dawnych nawyków, łamiąc ludiom kości za pieniądze na ulicy, ale stopniowo wpadał w marazm i frustrację. Rozpił się okrutnie i zaczynał się staczać, kiedy odkrył muzykę Johnny'ego Casha... To był malutki, ale bardzo ważny bodziec. Doom przeszedł radykalną zmianę. Porzucił niemal całkowicie swoje radośnie rzeźnicze zainteresowania, ściął włosy, ograniczył alkohol, zaczął zmieniać się z tępawej ochlapanej juchą bestii w zimnego twardziela. Walka znowu miała sens. Wtedy właśnie usłyszał o reaktywacji EWF. Zobaczymy... Lepiej żałować że spróbowałem, niż że tego nie zrobiłem... - pomyślał sobie wtedy. W 2007 roku jego image był już zupełnie inny. Nosił czarny lniany garnitur, czarną koszulę, krawat-sznurówkę ze spinką w kształcie czaszki, a włosy zaczesane miał do tyłu, do tego jeszcze baki. Z dawnych czasów pozostały mu tatuaże i blackmetalowy corpse paint. Czasami trzyma w łapie tasak, żeby pokazać że nie zmienił się aż tak drastycznie. Prawie zawsze przy wejściu żuje wykałaczkę i nosi spore ciemne okulary a'la komisarz "Cobra" Cobretti z durnego filmu ze Stallone'em. Zapatrzony w swojego idola, Casha, Doom prezentował się jako miłośnik rock'n'rolla w klimatach rockabilly, rzadko uśmiechający się odziany na czarno zimny twardziel. Nie zrezygnował z corpse paintu tylko dlatego, że się do niego przyzwyczaił. Zakupił sobie wymarzonego czarnego mustanga z 1976 i nim to właśnie dojeżdża na gale. Jeśli chodzi o styl walki, to lubi i ma ciągotki do hardcore'u, walczy w miarę czysto, ale czasem lubi huknąć kogoś jakąś niespodziewajką która mu wpadnie pod łapę. Zwłaszcza preferuje wszelkiego rodzaju kije i krzesła. Wejście na ring Światło gaśnie, rozpoczynają się pierwsze takty Necromancy The Coffinshakers, na rampę pada fioletowe światło z reflektora. Na rampie powoli pojawia się Trooper i bez uśmiechu, powoli zmierza w stronę ringu. kiedy już dojdzie wskakuje przez liny i staje oparty o narożnik, czekając na walkę. Kariera Doomtrooper pojawił się w Extreme Wrestling Federation latem 2003 roku. Debiutancką walkę stoczył na Wrestlepaloozie LIX, remisując w dark matchu z Jokeiem. Z początku szło mu różnie. Często walczył z Team Avenger w różnego rodzaju konfiguracja drużynowych. W walkach jeden na jednego pokonał m.in. Hellspawna i Monka. Rozpoczął konflikt z RVD666. Nie trwał on długo, bo Trooper znalazł sobie innego rywala, z którym przez następne kilka miesięcy miał toczyć zacięte walki. Był nim El Satanico. Z początku wydawało się, że w zasadzie skończy się on wynikiem remisowym. W pojedynkach jeden na jeden Doomtrooper najpierw wygrał, a później przegrał. W końcu na Wrestlepaloozie LXXII doszło do brutalnego Last Man Standing matchu, w którym Trooper uległ El Diablo. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXXV osiągnął swój największy sukces w karierze. W Table matchu pokonał swego dawnego rywala RVD666 i zdobył EWF Evolution Championship. Udało mu się dwukrotnie obronić ten pas, odpierając ataki RVD666 i Shamana. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXXVIII znów spotkał się ze swym dawnym wrogiem. El Satanico pokonał do i odebrał mu EWF Evolution title. Po tej walce odszedł by podleczyć zdrowie. Nie miał jednak dokąd wrócić, bo EWF wkrótce zawiesiło działalność. Po kilku miesiącach federacja powróciła do życia, ale już bez Doomtroopera. Na jego powrót przyszło czekać do 2007 roku. Ponownie pojawił się na Wrestlepaloozie XC. Pokona tam Ricky'ego Banksa, The Pantera i Black Ice'a i zdobył EWF Evolution title shot. Niestety EWF upadło miotane konfliktem na szczytach władzy. Doomtrooper nigdy więcej nie pojawił się w polskim wrestlingu. Jego los pozostaje nieznany. Inne *Przydomki: **Żołnierz Zagłady **Bloodthirster **King Of The Nighttime **Rockabilly Werewolf **Napraaaawdę Zły Skurwysyn *Catchphrases: **''Zdychaj...'' **''Lepiej mnie nie denerwuj. Chyba że nie lubisz swoich przednich zębów...'' **''Meet your DOOM....'' **''Żyłeś jak cipa, to chociaż umrzyj jak mężczyzna...'' **''Fuck off and die!'' **''Say hello to your DOOM!'' **''Burn in HELL!'' **''You lived like a pussy, now die like a man!'' Ciosy *Finishery: **'Doomsday' Piledriver **'Die by the Hand of Doom' Driver *Pozostałe akcje: **Blast from the Past Fita Finlay'a **Panzer Blast Jackhammer **Hellraiser kolanem z narożnika głowy przeciwnika **Evil Krush Knee Drop na klatkę piersiową przeciwnika **DDT Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **1 x EWF Evolution Championship Bilans walk (8-1-13) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF